


In Need of Information

by McQueenfan2016



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McQueenfan2016/pseuds/McQueenfan2016
Summary: Just something I wrote tonight after the episode. Jan 10 2020. Anyway, a scene of more Charity and Cara with some Aaron. Just thought I'd like to share.
Kudos: 4





	In Need of Information

All she wanted was to get her son and leave, now after Moira's warning she wanted it more so. She hoped the woman was embellishing things, but she couldn’t be sure. Because of that she decided to stay a few nights. Nate may be an adult, but she wouldn’t throw him to wolves…or Dingles.

She decided to go back to the B&B she stayed the night before. It was a little old and dotty, but she didn’t mind, it was quiet. Before she went back, she wanted a drink, heading into the pub she held her breath some, unsure what would come from it.

Behind the bar was the woman she met earlier, Charity. She was cleaning the bar down as Cara took a seat.

“You just missed ‘em,” Charity said.

“I’m sorry?”

“Cain and Nate, you just missed ‘em. They were here for a drink.”

“Together?”

“Nah, but Cain didn’t shoot him death glares, that’s something.”

Not if you asked her, she didn’t want Cain or any of his family anywhere near her child. They were bad news, always had been. It didn’t matter if Shadrach and Faith had done the talking. They all were a bunch of racists and bigots.

A young man took a seat a few seats away from her at the bar. He was wearing dark trousers and a dark long-sleeved shirt. He looked around Nate’s age, also looked like he hadn’t ever smiled a day in his life.

“Oi, you! You know you have your mother worried sick,” Charity said to him, losing all interest in Cara.

“What I know is you should keep your nose out,” he said gruffly as the woman put a pint in front of him without him even ordering.

“She’s worried, Aaron, all of us are.”

“Worry about Liv, worry about Noah and Sarah, worry about Cain and the kids. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

Charity snorted a laugh. “Kid, you’ve never been fine a day in your life. Your life is a tragedy come to life. No wonder you have to see a shrink.”

“Mind your own, I see the shrink so mum and Paddy don’t think I’ll try and top myself again or play with razors. They have Eve to take care of now, she needs it. I’m capable of taking care of myself.”

Charity scoffed. “I’ve seen you, don’t think I haven’t. Your mum is too knackered to get up for deliveries right now, so I do. I’ve seen you and your walk of shame. Done it enough times myself to know it.”

“Leave it.”

“Aaron Dingle I will not leave it. Your husband is in jail and will be there for a long time, that is terrible. Him cutting off contact then sending you divorce papers, that sucks too. But you have so many people here who love you. Robert is doing this for you, he doesn’t want you waiting around for him forever. You have Liv to think about. Sleeping with nameless men won’t make pain go away, your hurting yourself again, just using a new blade.”

The young man didn’t say anything to that just looked down into his pint. Charity was called away by some patrons on the other side of the bar, and quickly fell into conversation with them.

“You’re a Dingle?” she couldn’t help but ask.

The young man looked over at her, just realizing his and Charity’s chat hadn’t been very private.

“Yeah. We’re a massive lot, getting bigger by the day it seems.”

“I only know a few, Shadrach- “

“That old drunk is pushing up daises.”

“Faith.”

“Gone. Can’t stay when you betray the family, well she could have stayed and fought but runnin’ was always more her style.”

“Cain.”

“Sounds like a party I don’t want to go.”

Despite herself she laughed, the first time since this whole mess started. “How are you related? Some fifth cousin twice removed?”

“Me? Nah. Just Chas’ son.”

“Chastity?” Cain talked a lot about his little sister, and how much he hated leaving her with their abusive father. That meant this boy was Nate’s first cousin. They were so close in age she could tell. All the horrible stuff that Charity had said about him, that could have been her son.

“I heard her say your husband is in jail. If you don’t mind me asking what did he do?”

That got her a narrowed look before the young man stood up and threw some coins on the bar. “Murder. You’re not too good at masking your questions. I’m guessing you’re Nate’s mother. Piece of advice, Dingles stick together and also try and kill each other, but we are always family. Nate’s one of us, sleeping with his step-mum to get revenge on his dad, that’s a new one but not the worst any of us has ever done. If you’re here to try and get him out of the clutches of the Dingles, you’ll have more luck roping the wind.” With that he turned and left.

“He’s right, ya know. We have our faults, but a Dingle is a Dingle for life.”

“He’s not a Dingle. He’s a Robinson.”

“And Aaron was a Livesy until four years ago, it’s not something that’s controlled by the name, it’s controlled by the blood,” Charity said before turning her back.

Cara worried now, maybe getting her son back wouldn’t be so easy. He always felt something was missing from his life. What if what he was missing was these people?


End file.
